A Christmas Surprise
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Dumbledore's put some mistletoe in the Great Hall. Chaos ensues. HPDM HGRW minor FWGW, NLLL, SBJFF.


_A/N: Merry Christmas, my beloved HP readers! Here's some gratuitous cuteness for you this year, enjoy:D Set in early fifth year, or thereabouts._

_Disclaimer: I do not own._

_Warning: Lots of snogging._

**A Christmas Surprise**

All the Hogwarts staff though Albus was utterly batty for putting Mistletoe in the Great Hall; it was absurd, encouraging underage students to kiss one another in the view of all their classmates.

Albus, however, had just smiled his usual mysterious smile, and insisted that it was a good thing, they just had to wait and see.

000

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were some of the first to enter the Great Hall that snowy winter day, crossing the hall quickly, in a hurry to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron didn't notice the floating plant at first, but Hermione stopped dead, Ron walking straight into her.

"What is it, Hermione? He asked, raising an eyebrow at the wide eyed girl, who was now staring upwards, blushing scarlet. Ron's eyes followed her gaze, his entire head turning a deep red once he saw what was hovering happily above the, bobbing slightly in the air currents. A cheery sprig of green and white mistletoe hovered above them, a cheerful red bow tied around it. As one, Ron and Hermione turned to face each other, Harry backing off into the distance, really not wanting to get involved. There was a long moment of tension, where Ron and Hermione just stared each other, intelligent brown eyes meeting lively blue. Then they slowly moved together, Ron leaning down, and Hermione rising onto tiptoes, for their lips to meet in the middle in a hesitant, almost shy kiss. Slowly, Ron's hands moved down to Hermione's waist, and she draped her arms around his neck and they deepened the kiss, pressing their bodies tightly together with the pent up lust of five years filling both of them.

After what felt like forever they parted, both faces flushed and lips slightly engorged, smiling closely at each other, both sets of eyes shining with slight wonder at what had just come between them. Before either could do anything to break the tension, however, and realise that they were now surrounded by cheering onlookers, the mistletoe zoomed off, whooshing around the hall, before it settled over two more heads... Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley. They squeaked, staring at each other for a second, before Susan took the bold path, planting her lips softly on Justin's for a second or two. They smiled at each other, Susan patting Justin's hand softly, before the mistletoe moved on once again, several students dodging out of it's swooping path. The next two victims, to some surprise, were Fred and George Weasley.

The twins looked at each other for awhile, then shrugged, pressing themselves together in an overly sloppy and dramatic snog, with vast amounts of face licking and panted cries of "OH George! How I have longed for this day!" And "FRED, darling Fred! There's something in your pocket poking into me, and it bloody hurts."

The crowd fell about laughing, the Weasley Twins' ludicrous display of a kiss was hilarious, and most people couldn't stop laughing.

Eventually however, the two redheads parted and wiped their faces with much vigour, beaming at the crowd.

"Most enjoyable, Fred." George smiled at his brother.

"Anytime George." Returned Fred, the two shaking somewhat slimy hands. The crowd laughed; those two were too much.

With the whole display over and done with, however, everyone was holding their breath in anticipation of the mistletoe's next move. A few hopefuls shuffled closer to Harry, and he moved away from them, not especially wanting to kiss anyone. The mistletoe meanwhile, lurched away haphazardly, this time forcing people to duck, it was so eager. A few times it seemed like it would almost stop, but it kept on going, and there were a few disappointed groans. It's final landing place, however, was directly over the heads of Harry Potter and the boy he hadn't even noticed standing next to him in the throng.

Draco Malfoy.

The crowd moved as though it were the same brainless organism, forming a circle around Harry and Draco, several people laughing. This was going to be hilarious.

"What?" Harry cried, looking slightly sick. "No! There's no way I'm kissing him in front of everyone!" He backed away, but was just pushed back towards Draco, the crowd laughing harder now.

"Oh come on Harry. You're not even trying hard. At least put some feeling into it." Draco smirked, arms folded, and then he lunged, capturing the Gryffindor golden boy in a fierce, passionate kiss.

The crowd shrieked with laughter, only expecting it to last a second, but it wasn't... Draco's hands had already been around Harry, in order to press the smaller boy to himself, but now Harry's arms raised up, wrapping around Draco's neck as Hermione had done Ron, pulling Draco closer into himself. Their kiss was anything but what people had expected, and pretty much everyone was shocked into silence, as the two so-called enemies embraced in the middle of the hall. Their bodies were pressed tightly to each other, clinging together like survivors of a shipwreck. The crowd of onlookers were now the ones who were slightly green, as though seasick, Harry's face was flushed and happy, from what could be seen of it.

Eventually, however, the two boys parted lips, Harry's glasses had been knocked slightly askew in the fray, making him look cute and frazzled. Draco looked perfect as ever, a slight smirk on his engorged lips. Their arms remained around each other, silver eyes fixed on sparkling green, mouths smiling gently but warmly at each other, and then Harry frowned.

"I thought we were gonna stay secret!" He said, only sounding half angry.

"Yeah, but your acting was pathetic, so I figured what the hell. Besides, this means I get my new years kiss from you too." Draco smiled, and Harry laughed, pecking him lightly on the lips again.

The mistletoe had moved on over Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, but nobody noticed; all eyes were still locked on Harry and Draco.

Draco seemed to detect this, his eyebrow twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Well?" He turned to the crowd. "Are you just gonna sit there like morons, because if you are I'm not gonna bother sticking around."

There was a moment's stunned silence, then applause started ringing out in the hall, and a few people cheered. Harry grinned and blushed, and Draco smiled as if to say 'Nyah nyah.' When Harry looked around, he saw that Ron was clapping too or half clapping anyway; he still had his arm around Hermione, who was clapping also. Another scan of the hall showed that, to Harry's mild surprise, Albus Dumbledore had enthusiastically joined in the applause, to the strange looks of some of his fellows. Hagrid, however, was clapping too, as was Professor McGonagall. And all around Harry and Draco, students applauded loudly, the noise of it ringing through the halls. Harry turned his face back to Draco, who was smiling warmly at him, and the two shared another heartfelt, loving kiss, surrounded by the acceptance of their peers; the greatest Christmas gift of all.

_A/N: AWW! Happy Christmas readers, or Yule, or Hannukah... whatever you're celebrating this time of year, enjoy it :) I love you all! -blows kisses-_


End file.
